vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qetsiyah
Qetsiyah (קְצִיעָה), now known as''' Tessa,' is an extremely powerful witch, who is responsible for creating The Immortality Spell, imprisoning the Original Immortal, Silas, creating The Other Side and creating the Cure. Her desire was for Silas to join her on the Other Side for eternity, so her descendants created The Brotherhood of the Five to find, cure and kill Silas. Qetsiyah will be physically seen in Season Five. '''Qetsiyah was a member of the Bennett Family.' History Over 2,000 years ago, Qetsiyah was very much in love with a man named Silas, who was a powerful warlock and her best friend. Qetsiyah was deeply in love with Silas. Silas came to Qetsiyah for help in creating a spell for immortality. However, when she learned that Silas had intended to spend an eternity with another woman, Qetsiyah murdered Silas' lover in a jealous rage. Qetsiyah is also responsible for creating the cure for immortality and imprisoned Silas with it on a desolate island buried in an underground cave. Qetsiyah had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die and be with her on The Other Side for all eternity. Silas refused to take the cure out of spite and therefore, he desiccated for over 2,000 years. Season Four In the episode We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Professor Shane tells his students the story of the first immortal and his tragic fate: Qetsiyah had helped Silas to create a spell for immortality. However, upon discovering that Silas had planned to live forever with another woman, she killed Silas' lover and used her powers to imprison Silas. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Shane mentions the story again, referencing that Qetsiyah had been the best friend of Silas. In After School Special, Shane gives Bonnie Qetsiyah's talisman for use in her magical affairs. In Into the Wild, Shane elaborates on the story behind the creation of the cure: Qetsiyah, as part of her punishment, created the cure and buried it with Silas. Qetsiyah hoped that Silas would take the cure, die and be on The Other Side with her for all eternity, but he refused. Centuries later, her descendants created The Brotherhood of the Five to find, cure and kill Silas. Later, Shane also reveals that Bonnie and the Bennett Line are descended from Qetsiyah. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Shane reveals that the core of Silas' Headstone contains Qetsiyah's calcified blood. According to him, it is more valuable than the in some witch circles. It was never a requirement for the ritual to free Silas, but merely payment to enlist the help of Massak, an island local. After Massak is killed by Katherine, the headstone is presumably in her possession. Back at the Gilbert House, where Caroline and Tyler are trying to decode the Hunter's Mark, as well as the cryptex in the Hunter's Sword, Klaus reveals that the text is written in Aramaic, which he supposes could be Qetsiyah's native tongue. In Stand By Me, it is revealed that Qetsiyah created The Other Side for the sole purpose of trapping Silas there for all eternity if he took the cure and died. In Because the Night, Silas himself tells Bonnie that Qetsiyah was "one of the most powerful witches of all time", a testament to her incredible power. It also suggests that Qetsiyah was either as or more powerful than Silas as a witch. In Pictures of You, Silas reveals to Bonnie that Qetsiyah had also cast a spell to disfigure him so that no woman could love him. In She's Come Undone, Bonnie makes a deal with Katherine. If Katherine gives over Silas' Headstone which contains Qetsiyah's blood, she will convince Qetsiyah to tell her how to make Katherine truly immortal like Silas once the veil to the The Other Side is dropped. In The Walking Dead, Bonnie reveals to Katherine that the reason she wants to drop the veil is to ask Qetsiyah how to stop Silas. After Bonnie drops the veil she attempts to summon Qetsiyah only to be stopped by Silas. Silas reveals that Qetsiyah did not disfigure him and that he made Bonnie believe she had driven him out of her mind, creating a false sense of security. He also discouraged Bonnie, telling her Qetsiyah would not come anyway as she wants him to die and be with her. In Graduation, Vaughn reveals that he starved to death in the cave and passed on to The Other Side, but was found by Qetsiyah. She reminded him of his destiny of curing and killing Silas. So when the veil was dropped she sent him, Connor, and Alexander to complete their supernatural destiny. Silas also reveals that it was him and not Qetsiyah who created the Immortality Spell, which she assisted in casting presumably. Season Five TBA Personality At first, all that could be known about Qetsiyah's personality is through inferences based on Shane's version of the legend. If she was willing to help Silas cast the spell of immortality, she must have been a loyal friend as well as a powerful witch. However, her decision to kill Silas's lover and imprison him for all eternity indicates an extremely jealous and vindictive personality as well. Further, her decision to create The Other Side as a way to torment Silas and keep him from his soulmate for all eternity suggests a highly unstable or vengeful personality, since creating The Other Side resulted in hundreds, if not thousands of supernatural beings being tormented for all eternity. Her actions have elicited different reactions. Elena expressed shock after hearing what Qetsiyah did from Professor Shane while Damon went as far as to refer to her as a "crazy ass witch". Bonnie, her descendent, seemed to find her actions very cool, telling Shane "Qetsiyah sounds like a badass". Since her first appearance, Qetsiyah has proven to be quite unstable and possessive. She also demonstrates her own paranoia and vindictiveness. Though trying to play herself as a victim, she is clearly anything but. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Spell Creation:' Qetsiyah could create spells for a variety of effects. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Relationships Silas Over 2000 years ago, Silas and Qetsiyah were very best friends. She may have already developed strong and deep unrequited feelings for her best friend at that time, but Silas, fated to love someone else, was completely oblivious to Qetsiyah's feelings of passion for him. When Silas was searching for a way to become immortal, he came to her for help. Qetsiyah decided to help him out of love for him so they created a spell that would turn him into the first vampire in the world. Upon learning that he was going to turn another woman immortal, Qetsiyah brutally killed his true love out of both anger, vengeance and jealousy. She then lured Silas to The Island and trapped him there. Qetsiyah created the cure for immortality, hoping that Silas would take it and die a mortal death. Qetsiyah also created The Other Side, which is a supernatural purgatory for supernatural creatures after they die, so that when or if Silas dies, he would wind up there and be with her forever instead of with his human true love. Amara Silas' lover, Amara, was a handmaiden to Qetsiyah. Amara and Silas were secret lovers while Silas was engaged to Qetsiyah. When Qetsiyah discovered that Silas drank the immortality elixir with Amara, she tracked them down. Qetsiyah killed Amara out of jealous rage and cut out her heart to show Silas. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Appearances Season 5 *Original Sin *For Whom the Bell Tolls *Handle with Care Name Qetsiyah (קְצִיעָה) is a Hebrew name meaning "cassia," a bark similar to cinnamon. In the bible, this is the name of the second daughter of Job, born after his trial. Trivia *If Qetsiyah appeared in the show, she would be the most powerful character shown in the series, having created the Immortality Spell, the Cure, the Other Side, the Veil and desiccating Silas. *Qetsiyah, Bonnie Bennett, and Abby Bennett Wilson have several similarities: **All three were powerful witches. **All three managed to imprison three extremely powerful supernatural beings (Silas, Mikael, and Klaus). **They are all members of the Bennett Family bloodline. *Qetsiyah is featured in the Hunter's Mark as a hooded figure. *It was confirmed in Down the Rabbit Hole ''that she's related to Bonnie. *She is the oldest known ancestor to the Bennett line. *Since Expression is needed to raise Silas, Qetsiyah most likely used Expression to seal him. *Qetsiyah is the most powerful witch introduced in the series, though only through stories about her. *Qetsiyah spoke Aramaic, a language whose script is ancestral to both the Hebrew and Arabic alphabets. It is thought to be the primary language Jesus spoke, and was used to write large parts of the biblical books of Daniel and Ezra, as well as much of the Talmud. *She created The Other Side, so that Silas will go there and be with her if he took the cure. *She is one of the oldest witches mentioned in the series (it is unclear if she is older than Silas). *Silas described her as one of the most powerful witches of all time. *Possible eventual face-off between Silas and Qetsiyah? - **Since Qetsiyah was a supernatural being and has most likely never found peace (as Silas never took the cure), it means that she is on The Other Side, and that if Silas succeeds in destroying it, she will come back like all the other supernatural beings who are there. *Qetsiyah, Silas, and Amara are the oldest characters in the series but only Silas appeared in season four. *Qetsiyah's character has similarities to Inari's character in novels. **Both characters are very old and powerful supernatural beings. **Both characters are related to the first vampires. Qetsiyah, who along with Silas created and cast the first spell of immortality on Silas, the same spell used in Mikaelson Children. Inari used Klaus, Katherine von Swartzschild and Tyler Smallwood to attack Fell's Church and humans in the Earth. **Inari and Qetsiyah can be considered the true antagonists in most of the history of the novels and TV series respectively. *Qetsiyah's power is so great that a small portion of her blood can be a power source similar to a Moon or Comet. A witch can draw on it for massive power. *Qetsiyah's desire for Silas to join her on the Other Side will seemingly not come true since Katherine Pierce has ingested the cure, leaving Silas immortal. *Just as Silas was worshipped by his own cult, Qetsiyah is worshipped by many witches such as Massak who treasure her blood. *Kat Graham confirmed that Qetsiyah will be introduced in Season Five and that she would be very important to Bonnie's storyline. *Qetsiyah/Tessa might become an antagonist in Season 5. *Janina Gavankar, the actress who plays Tessa, played the role of Luna Garza in HBO's ''True Blood. Incidentally, she also played McKenna Hall in Arrow, where Stephen Amell, who portrayed Brady, stars. Gallery Silas & Tessa - Season 5.png Tessasilas.jpg Vampire-diaries-503-4.jpg Qetsiyah TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah x.jpg Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-13-29.png|Qetsiyah's power Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-15-26.png|Qetsiyah at the alter Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-18-07.png|Qetsiyah and the cure Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-13-23.png Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-21-35.png|Qetsiyah doing a spell Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-16-40.png|Qetsiyah discovers Silas's true love Qetsiyah 6 TVD 5x03.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased